


Seminary

by aww_writing_no



Series: Winterhawk Week 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 21:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aww_writing_no/pseuds/aww_writing_no
Summary: Clint tries to give Bucky a pep talk before an undercover mission. It probably could have gone better.For Winterhawk Week Day Five.





	Seminary

“Consider it an arranged marriage,” Clint told Bucky helpfully, folding another pair of black pants and slipping them into Bucky’s suitcase. 

“How the fuck is joining the priesthood an arranged marriage?” Bucky snapped, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Technically you’re getting married to God,” Clint said, shrugging his shoulders. “It was arranged for you, therefore you’re entering into an arranged marriage.” 

“It was arranged for me by Nick Fury because he needs someone undercover in the seminary!” Bucky yelled. “Why can’t you do this? Steve’s gonna kill me for blasphemy.” 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Clint protested. It wasn’t like Fury was asking him to kill someone… probably. Maybe. This time. 

Bucky threw his hands in the air. “It’s exactly that bad! When he finds out about this he’s gonna drag me into church and make me go to confession with a real priest. ‘Forgive me, Father, for I have pretended to be a motherfucking priest because my goddamned boss thought someone was smuggling alien tech through the fucking seminary.’ Yeah, I’m sure that’s gonna go over real swell.” 

Clint snorted, trying to stifle a laugh unsuccessfully. “I mean, maybe lay off the swearing in the confessional?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a real short one this time. 
> 
> I'm not sure what Fury was thinking, but I can understand why he didn't choose Clint for this mission. (He definitely asked Steve first and he refused.)


End file.
